Jerk
by Patzy
Summary: Rated T for Foul Language, Lovino x Nyotalia!Spain: When a arrogant yet handsome mafia boss with a shadowy past meets a ordinary klutzy yet cute dedicated student teacher-in-training, will chaos ensue or will love slowly blossom?


**Jerk**

**_Chapter One: Auto Pilot_**

The uneven rhythm of his heaving chest showed the great exertion he put in as he ran. The trail of blood, which periodically fell into the ground from his gashed head, splattered on the hard and unforgiving floor. He irritably wiped the crimson fluid using the sleeve of his crisp white polo.

Whoop-de-fucking-doo Lovino Vargas, you're having the worst day of your life!

His pursuers were lucky tonight. He had lowered his guard down, and now, here he was, leading his pursuers to him because of the trail he created. Calling for assistance was out of the question: he had left his cell phone in the hopes of not being trailed.

Hah, and yet he managed to get himself into a hell of a mess.

Any time now, and his pursuers will reach him. He was practically defenseless. His arms were bruised and beaten into a pulp that he couldn't summon the strength to lift them. He couldn't even feel anything.

As a last ditch resort, he limped towards the nearest lot. A crooked smile lit up in his beaten up feature. It was a school. When he reached the entrance of the school building, his tired legs gave away and he fell in a crumpled heap. His consciousness was about to retreat to the darkest realm, a panicked shrieked jolted him fully awake.

"What the hell..." He found himself staring face to face at an older young woman. Idly, he thought that she rather looked cute for someone older than him.

"You're bleeding!" She shrieked. On the second thought, she'd be much cuter if she'd stop using that annoying tone of voice.

"Obviously." He shrugged.

Suddenly, he suddenly heard the ominously familiar voices of his pursuers. He sat up and put his clean hand around the panicking woman. When the woman still struggled from his iron hold, he tightened his grip further.

"Don't make a sound." He whispered against her ear.

"What's going on? Are they after us?" came her frightened hasty whisper.

To his relief, his pursuers passed the school. He let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm being chased." He replied, loosening his hold.

"Are they bullying you?" she frowned.

Also, thank God that this woman was unsuspecting and kind. He could tell that she was afraid and foolishly worried for him. It was strange, knowing that someone like her existed among the endless sea of uncaring and selfish people.

He smiled. "Something like that."

"Are you okay?" she squeaked.

"That's a funny question. Actually," he chuckled. "I think don't even have the strength to stand up anymore."

With that, he finally collapsed on the ground.

**...**

That evening, she had stayed up working and finishing grading all the papers of her students. Wallowing in the misery of looking at the seemingly ineffective and wasted efforts of her teaching, in short, the failing grades of her indifferent students, Isabel Fernandez Carriedo once again starts to doubt herself as an effective teacher.

Even though she isn't still a real teacher, she had tried to reach out to her students and encourage them in studying. She had thought that as she is a student teacher, maybe her students would be more willing to study as their fellow student encourages them to do so, but no avail.

She took a look at her watch – 10:15 PM. She slowly stood up from her desk and packed all of her things. She couldn't just let Toro, her beloved pitbull, to suffer from hunger just because of her depression, right?

Just as she was about to approach the main entrance/exit of the school building, a suspicious looking limping figure stood in front of the building. Isabel's heart made quick leaps. Was it a burglar?! She hid behind the shadows and observed the figure.

It was a young man, a handsome one at that. To her surprise, he suddenly fainted. Without thinking, she immediately rushed to his side. As soon as she saw the crimson fluid oozing from his wounds, she let out a surprised yelp.

"What the hell..." the mysterious man groaned.

"You're bleeding!" she shrieked. God, what happened to him?!

He looked at him as if she was dumb. "Obviously."

Isabel was about to retort when he suddenly tensed and locked his arms around her, as if to contain her. She tried to wiggle her way out, his grip became so painful that she stopped moving. He looked so vulnerable that Isabel felt her heart throb with pity.

"Don't make a sound." He whispered against her ear.

"What's going on? Are they after us?" she asked.

At that moment, the man visibly relaxed and let out a sigh. He suddenly looked so tired and older than he really was. What or who made him like this? The poor man...

"I'm being chased." He said, as if it was the most normal thing.

"Are they bullying you?" she had to know.

If she could help him even just a little bit... There was something about him that made Isabel protective of him. He seemed to look at the world with resignation.

Resignation of someone who has seen the worse of everyone.

He smiled. "Something like that."

"Are you okay?" she squeaked.

"That's a funny question. Actually," he chuckled. "I think don't even have the strength to stand up anymore."

With that, he finally collapsed on the ground. Isabel blinked at him.

"Uhm, hello?" she nervously called out.

No response.

She froze on the spot. He was very much out cold. She tried to fish for his cellphone, but she found none. He also seemed to have no identification cards of any sort, except for a thick wad of money.

Isabel was now sure that the man is rich. Possibly _stinking rich_. Could he be targeted by evil people who wants to get money from him?

Anyway, all she knew was that she couldn't possibly bring the poor young man to the hospital. If someone was pursuing him, it was safer to treat him somewhere private.

And that somewhere private was her very own modest flat.

Since he had somehow saved her life (even though she wouldn't need saving if she hasn't stumbled on his beaten up body), she felt that she had to save him. Even so, how will she be able to bring him home?

She sighed as she dejectedly plopped right next to the mysterious handsome man, who was snoring away peacefully. She can't even lift him for she wasn't that physically fit and qualified to do so.

"Oh, is that a wheelbarrow? I bet that I can transport him home more easily." Isabel mumbled absentmindedly as she blankly stared at the wheelbarrow conveniently placed in front of them.

She suddenly stood up and pushed the wheelbarrow towards the unconscious man.

"Huh, Isabel, Isn't he injured? I mean look at him," Isabel gestured to the dried blood on the man's forehead. "he might have broken a lot of bones and sustained a lot of bumps. You can't just scoop him from the ground..."

With a great deal of effort, she successfully scooped him from the ground.

"Now look at that Isabel. He looks like a crumpled doll. We can't let others see him right?"

And so she placed her overcoat on him. Like a plane on auto pilot, she mechanically made her way home by pushing a snoring wheelbarrow as the people eyed her with suspicion.

**...**

**Author's Notes:**

This is an attempt to make a **Lovino x Nyotalia Spain fanfiction**. Do you guys like it? If yes, I'll continue the story. If not, I'll sadly be discontinuing it. I need your opinions!

In all honestly, I actually like this story plot. I've been fan-drooling over sexy Lovino in his...sexiness. Imagine him, being so badass and Seme for once.

**_A major spoiler (Just for you guys to see what I envisioned):_**

_Isabel's heart leap with joy. Lovino came for her...Even though she was someone unimportant._

"_Isabel," Lovino said in a gentle voice as he rushed to Isabel's side. "Are you hurt?" he asked in a pained voice._

_Isabel has never seen Lovino so different from usual that she shook her head in a daze. But the said action was too much for her that she winced in pain and fainted afterwards. After all, who wouldn't experience pain after being smashed with a chair._

_Blind fury engulfed Lovino. He has never felt such raw anger course through his very being. Feliciana, who was watching her twin brother, shivered with fear. She had never seen such a ferocious gleam in his eyes, not even when she was kidnapped._

_Lovino suddenly turned around and gripped the neck of the goon sneaking behind him with such force that the said goon passed out while he was still in the death grip of a very angry Italian Mafioso boss._

_"Lovino...?" Feliciana gulped._

_Lovino wordlessly flung the unfortunate man without any care and walked steadily towards the person who had dare to hurt the one he cared the most...the one he came to love unconditionally...the one who saved him from the bottomless pits of his despair._

Cuuut. Haha! Me gusta. I hope you guys like it! **Reviews please**!

Also, pardon my amateur writing skills. u.u I'm not really good at writing stories.


End file.
